


There Is No Happy Ending

by akazxki



Series: Among Us: 1st Parallel [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Slow Burn, Tentacles, The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akazxki/pseuds/akazxki
Summary: Red didn’t mean to fall in love, he really didn’t. But how could he say no when Blue forced his way into his life and showed him the sides of humanity he never knew?
Relationships: Blue/Red (Among Us), Crewmate & Crewmate (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Cyan & Pink (Among Us)
Series: Among Us: 1st Parallel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023451
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. All Too Aware

“The Skeld, huh?” Blue mumbled to himself as he walked along the blindingly white hallways of MIRA HQ, “They could’ve told me they didn’t want me around. I just hope I get to meet some nice people...”

Cyan had everyone rounded up in the cafeteria save for Brown, Blue and Purple. He sighed tiredly, “We’ll wait for the new recruits then we can launch. Curse MIRA for not telling me earlier, really, what are the higher-ups doing?” 

It was then Brown and Purple crashed through the door with Blue standing awkwardly behind them. He walked over the two girls on the floor and raised a hand in greeting, “...Hi?”

“Welcome abroad, you three. I’m the Captain of this operation, you can call me Cyan.” Cyan said, flashing them a gentle smile, “We may not be what you expect out of a crew, but we’re family and you’re one of us now.”

He motioned for the three to join the rest, “Now, I’ll be blunt and say this- You might not make it back alive. MIRA should’ve told you about the risks of their missions already.” He cleared his throat, “But I will do my best as Captain to ensure everyone’s safety. You have my word. I will die before I let this ship fall into the Impostors’ hands.”

The crew clapped and Red glared at Blue, who decided to sit next to him without asking. “What part of this tells you that you can sit here?” He growled as he pointed at the others, in groups, then at himself, alone, “Do I look sociable to you?”

Blue jumped, surprised by Red’s voice. Captivating and deep- Blue is in love. But then again, falling in love isn’t just about the voice, it’s about the personality and a lot of other factors. Blue, no.

“...So?” Red tapped his foot impatiently, “Are you going to answer me?”

“Y-yes!” Blue yelped, “Ah, you just looked lonely over here and I’m new and I want to get to know everyone else and I saw they’re already in groups and you’re alone-”

He was cut off by an announcement, “The Skeld, from HQ to Polus. Launching in ten seconds. Please remain seated until you are in space.” 

“-I can’t believe I’m really going to space! I mean, it’s a dream come true!” Blue squealed in excitement and Red had to cover his ears.

“Sit down, you’re going to hurt yourself if you keep that up.” Red stated, “I don’t know what your deal is, but leave me alone.”

Just as Blue finally settled down, Cyan stood up with his tablet in hand, “Your tasks have been assigned. Every morning you’ll be sent daily maintenance tasks, this is one of the oldest ships, after all. Well, I’d suggest you pair up, especially the newbies- Find someone to take care of you.”

A feeling of dread washed over Red as he watched Blue from the corner of his eye. He’s looking at him with pleading eyes. Oh no. Red was going to bolt but Blue grabbed his arm with no regard for personal space whatsoever. ‘This is bad,’ Red thought, ‘This is real bad.’

“Can I pair with you?” Blue asked, eyes shining.

Red sighed exasperatedly, “Even if I said no you’ll just follow me around, won’t you? Do whatever you want, I don’t care. Just watch out for yourself, I’m not taking responsibility if you end up dead or anything.”

Blue grinned happily as he watched the others find their groups. Red glanced at him and huffed as another announcement sounded, the artificial voice declared that they have passed the atmosphere and are now on their way to Polus. Blue got to his feet and dragged Red along with him, “C’mon, we can do tasks now! Where’s Electrical?”

They passed Weapons, Navigations and Shields. Red thought about telling him there’s a shorter way to Electrical but he gave up. Going to Electrical first, a very brave and foolish move. Red chuckled to himself, he could snap Blue’s neck and no one would know- The crewmates all headed out and scattered. He could betray Blue right then and there. But he didn’t, because Blue’s hand found his and it was so  _ warm. _ He hesitated. Hesitated, and convinced himself that he’ll keep Blue around as an alibi.

Red pretended to put wires together while Blue attempted to figure out the distributor. Blue grumbled under his breath as he watched the stupid thing reset when he failed to callibrate the machine in one go. Deciding to make small talk to keep himself from going insane, Blue spoke, “Why did you take on this mission?”

“I didn’t have a choice. If I want to live- If I want my family to live- I have to.” Red answered, half-lying, “How about you? It’s unfair that only I shared, no?”

Blue visibly stiffened and stopped tapping. He thought for a bit, then said, “Part of it is my dream to see the stars up close. The other part, well, I don’t want to talk about it.”

He nodded silently, “I see. You need help with that?” Red asked as he walked over to Blue, who was still struggling with the distributor. 

“Please,” Blue sighed, “I’m so done with this.” 

Red placed his hand over Blue’s and guided him to finish adjusting the thing. To be fair, Red never knew how to do it himself, but he  _ did _ watch other crewmates do it before, so he figured he could make Blue’s job easier. He wanted to get it over with so that they aren’t alone in Electrical anymore- So that the other Impostor wouldn’t have the chance to kill his alibi.

Now that they’re actually spending time with each other, Red found Blue to be... Tolerable. Surprisingly, Blue’s company isn’t as unbearable as Red initially thought. Blue decided the next place to be is Medbay so they are currently sitting on one of the beds as the samples are being inspected. Blue broke the awkward silence between them, “I was briefed on the low return rate of those missions. Say, Red... There is no happy ending for us, is there? I mean, as a whole crew...”

“No. Even if we manage to land on Polus, the Impostors won’t let us return to earth in one piece.” Red said, eerily calm, “I’ve seen many crewmates die. The lucky ones that get to return alive aren’t the same anymore, Blue.” 

Blue suddenly felt very sad for Red. He placed a hand over Red’s and whispered, “Oh, you’ve been through so much... I’m sorry if I brought up bad memories, Red. I’d like to stick with you, if you’re okay with it, of course!”

“Hmph.” Red snorted, “I didn’t ask for your sympathy, but do what you want.”

It was then the machine finished handling the samples and made a ‘beep’ sound. Blue went to check for abnormalities and it was then Red thought that maybe, just maybe, having Blue around isn’t bad at all.


	2. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first death on the Skeld. 
> 
> Pink speaks the truth Cyan refused to face.
> 
> Blue says something and Red falls a little bit more in love.

Green growled to themselves. Why the hell is Red cozying up to Blue!? They hadn’t failed any mission so far and Red had always been cautious and kept people at arm’s length, then  _ why? _ They sighed, “As long as he doesn’t forget about what we came here to do, I suppose.”

They tapped on their tablet idly and eyed Orange, who sat in Weapons and cleared the incoming asteroids. This is the perfect chance to kill him, Green thought, no one will notice until they pass through here. Almost as if reading their mind, the lights flickered off and everything was enveloped in darkness. Green smirked, Red’s doing his job alright. They snuck up to Orange and split themselves in half, penetrating his skull with their deadly sharp tongue from their stomach maw. Green then shifted and retreated beneath the vents, going to secure his alibi.

“What- Red? Are you there!?” Blue yelled frantically as he searched for Red in the dark, hands waving everywhere in hopes of finding his companion.

Red watched Blue in amusement, the human may have forced his way into his life, but he also brought color to his otherwise boring mission. Blue is... Interesting, to say the least. Not in the human way, no. Red found him different from the others. Blue seemed genuine about wanting to be around him because he looked lonely. Not even Green had done that, they said that it would be easier to off the crewmates if they acted separately. He could tell from Blue’s body language and his tone when he shared his motive for taking part in this mission that Blue had some sort of unpleasant past. Despite all that, Blue still tried to make himself look happy and tried to spread that happiness. From what he had learned back in training and what he had seen so far, humans were supposed to be selfish and greedy, not- Not whatever the hell Blue’s been doing. 

Tired of watching Blue stumble around trying to find him, Red grabbed his arm and pulled Blue towards him. “I’m here, you idiot,” He huffed, “You didn’t hear me leave the room, did you?”

“N-no...” Blue laughed sheepishly, “It’s my first time in this situation, so I got scared.”

Red let go of Blue and walked out, “We should go fix the lights.”

“Wait, Red!” Blue chased after the taller male, “Wait for me, Red!”

He had no idea how to describe Blue. He’s naive and stupid, sure, but he’s also compassionate and kind. How could he not notice the way Red located him in the dark? That would rouse suspicion for sure, yet Blue didn’t find it weird. Or perhaps he noticed but didn’t say anything, but Red doubted Blue could keep his mouth shut if he  _ did _ see something. He wanted to learn more about this human. In the end, Blue will end up like everyone else on this ship- Dead. Most likely by his hands, too. But before that, Red wanted to know what motivated him to be kind to others. What motivated Blue to approach him, to be  _ so nice _ to him.

When the two got to Electrical, there were fighting sounds inside. Blue nervously glanced at Red and walked in with him. Green was strangling Pink, Cyan was trying very hard to restrain Green, White and Yellow had their arms around Green, attempting to separate them. 

“Let go of Pink right now, Green!” Cyan yelled, pulling Green back, “You’ve been flipping the switches off! Just let us fix the lights!”

“I’m just trying to do my job when the lights went out,” Green hissed, fighting Cyan’s strength, “What do you mean I’ve been flipping them off, I’m fixing them!”

“You’ve been flipping every switch I flipped! Undoing all my progress!” Pink screeched from under Green, “You know what, just fix the lights, I don’t care!”

Even though Pink said that, they clearly had no intentions of separating. Blue looked to Red for help only to see Red already at the panel and getting the lights back on. They shared a look at each other and watched the brawl on the floor. They knew they should try to stop them, but neither Red nor Blue wanted to be a part of that mess.

“Guys, just let go of each other already!” White cried, “The lights are back on, c’mon, stop fighting!”

“No!” All three answered in unison. Of course. What did they expect? 

They were cut off by a blaring alarm. Cyan cursed and angrily got off of Green, stood up and dusted himself off. “As much as I’d like to punch you right this moment, it’s an emergency meeting. I don’t know who called it, but we’ll gather in Cafe. See you there.”

The moment Green let go of Pink, he took off after Cyan. Red looked at Green, who discreetly winked at him. Red sighed, “Blue, let’s go.”

Brown had been crying. She was the one who found Orange’s body in Weapons and called a meeting. Purple was immediately next to her, comforting her as she spoke for Brown, “Orange is dead in Weapons. We saw him alive and well before we went to Navigations, then the lights went out and- And-”

“-And he’s dead when the lights came back?” White finished for her. Purple sniffed and nodded, pulling Brown closer and crying with her.

Cyan’s expression is unreadable. He scanned everyone in the room, “We have at least one Impostor among us. I don’t want to believe any of you are capable of killing family, but reality is that one of you did it.” He led the discussion, “Well? I know Pink, Yellow, White and Green are with me in Electrical, Red and Blue came afterwards. How about the rest?”

“I’m with Brown in Navigations...” Purple whimpered, “And I saw White heading down before the lights went out.”

White nodded, “I fixed Shields, then I went to Admin.” 

“Should we skip voting then? As much as I hate it, there’s no way we can find the killer with so little evidence.” Pink quietly said, to which most of the crew nodded.

“Yes, that’s for the best. I want all of you to stay in at least groups of 2.” Cyan ordered, his previous kind persona changing to one more suited for a leader, “I will notify HQ of this. For now, everyone should remain calm. Panicking will get you killed early.” He slammed his hands on the table, “We have an Impostor on board. This is very much real. Pink, come with me. You all go back to your tasks and stay alert. Remember,  _ in groups.” _

The atmosphere got tense after the meeting, after knowing that there is a murderer on board. Blue held Red’s hand tighter as they left for the engines. Cyan sat in Communications as he sent a message back to MIRA reporting their current state. Pink was behind him, typing on his tablet as he downloaded data. Cyan spun around in his chair. No matter how many times he witnessed a crewmate die, he still felt hurt. Felt like he failed as a Captain. He’s aware that it isn’t his fault, he’s aware, but he still felt that he’s responsible for the crew’s safety. 

“That sense of duty is going to get you killed someday, Cyan.” Pink pointed out, walking up, “I know you see all of us as family... You won’t like this.” He took a deep breath to steady himself, “We aren’t. Sure, you’ve been on a couple of missions with some of us, but it doesn’t change the fact that we barely know each other.”

It was like being splashed with cold water. Realization dawned on Cyan. They aren’t friends. They’re simply coworkers on the same mission for the same company. He gritted his teeth, “I know. I know! Still, I can’t act like I don’t care about them! They’re under me right now, and gods be damned if I let those Impostors lay another hand on any of them! I have an obligation, Pink.” Cyan said, irritated, “Besides, look at those new recruits! If they’re unlucky enough to be assigned to this ship, the least I could do is to fuss over them.”

Pink glanced at Cyan, “Just- Just don’t get yourself killed because you’re too busy worrying about others. You’re the best Captain I could ever ask for.”

Meanwhile in Storage, Red helped Blue carry tanks of fuel to the engines. Blue walked next to Red, slightly trembling in fear. He couldn’t believe it. First mission and someone already died on the first day. He was told that MIRA missions are dangerous, but he didn’t expect it to be like  _ this! _ He glanced at Red, who seemed completely unbothered. Blue looked back to the floor.

They placed the fuel on the floor and began refilling the tanks. Blue tried to hold back his tears and Red saw right through him. Of course- Blue knew he was pretty much an open book. “You can cry if you want to,” Red quietly said, “I’m just used to loss.”

Blue stubbornly finished pouring his current tank of fuel into the engine before dropping the container and crashing into Red, pulling him into a hug. He sobbed and let all the emotions out, “I’m scared... There is really an Impostor on board, we don’t know their numbers, and Orange lost his life,” He clung onto Red like a lifeline, “I don’t know what I’d do if you died! I don’t know the others as well as I know you and I don’t know if I could trust anyone besides you!” Blue began shouting as he cried, “I don’t want to die, Red! And I don’t want you to die, either- I’ll protect you with all that I have!”

“Me? You, protect me?” Red asked incredulously, “Get it right- It’s you that need to be protected, not me.” To be honest, Blue caught Red off guard with his declaration. No one had ever said anything like that in Red’s entire career. Not to him, not to each other. 

“No. I know I’m safe with you, so I should be the one protecting you!” Blue smiled through his tears, “I know you’re trustworthy and I know nothing will hurt me as long as I stay close to you.”

Red didn’t let the surprise show. Blue wanted to protect him? Truly foolish, no human could stand a chance against an Impostor in terms of physical strength. Red almost laughed at his naivete, his misplaced trust, but he felt the honesty in his voice, in his adorable sentiment, in his body language and Red couldn’t find it in himself to shatter Blue’s perception of him just yet. 

  
Blue’s embrace was warm. So, so  _ warm. _ Red smiled softly behind his visor and hugged Blue back. No harm in indulging a little... For the first time in his life, Red felt his non-existent heart beat, and it wasn’t unpleasant at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is interesting. I dunno. I did two chapters in one sitting and I have no idea when I'll start working on chapter 3. Maybe later.
> 
> Anyways Red falls a teensy bit more in love with Blue. BUT! He still hasn't forgotten his mission yet. He's still set on killing everyone. Let's see how this plays out-
> 
> I'll get to White and Brown's past soon. It's a lot of work because my brain refuses to make scenarios simple :/ So be prepared for... A lot of information. And maybe some angst.


	3. Transition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red experiences emotions and he has absolutely no idea how to deal with them.

“...Why do you trust me?” Red asked, “What makes you think you can trust me?” 

“How could I not? You’ve been very nice to me since we met!” Blue looked at Red in disbelief, “You were trying to push me away, but you aren’t trying very hard, and if you’re the Impostor I sort of figured you would’ve killed me by now.”

Red didn’t answer. He huffed and leaned against the wall, “Get your download over with, we don’t have all day.”

Blue grinned at him and Red thought to dispose of him. Yet, he didn’t make a move. The very thought of Blue  _ dying _ left a sour taste in his mouth. He gritted his teeth at his own incompetence as he swore that he  _ will _ get rid of Blue at some point. Mildly annoyed, he strained his ears to listen for Green and pulled his tablet out. After locating them in Security, alone with another crewmate, Red locked the doors to the engines remotely and sabotaged the Reactor. He trusted Green to finish the job with the extra pushes he sent their way.

The alarm blared, “Reactor failure- Meltdown in thirty seconds.” 

Almost jumping out of his skin, Blue whirled around to face Red with panic evident in his body language. Red wondered for a split second if Blue would get whiplash, then he stared at him, wordlessly telling him to speak. 

“The reactor!” Blue cried, “But the data-”

Red continued to stare at him, expression unreadable. He took joy in watching Blue fidget and fumble with his tablet. Eventually, tired of the tension, he sighed and pulled the tablet out of Blue’s hand, holding it above him. The shorter male immediately jumped at Red as he tried to get his tablet back.

“I don’t think so,” Red teased, thoroughly revelling in the way Blue kept jumping but couldn’t manage to touch his hand, “Heh. Look.”

He pointed towards the alarm in the corner of the room that stopped blinking and ringing a while ago. Blue looked up and almost fell from his jump. He pouted, “That’s no fair! You’ve been in these situations a lot, of course you can stay calm!”

Red would never admit it but he found Blue adorable. He found himself smiling lightly at Blue’s frustration, “Pay attention to your surroundings, I’m not going to be around forever.” Upon seeing the look the smaller male was sending his way, he bit back a laugh as he passed the tablet back, “Here you go,  _ partner.” _

_ Thump. _ Blue’s heart may or may not have skipped a beat at the way Red emphasized the word ‘partner’. He blushed beneath the helmet as he took back his tablet flusteredly, their hands brushing against each other. Blue looked up and saw Red’s smile. Red’s unfairly charming, pretty, out of this world smile. It was all Blue could see, but that had been enough to push Blue deeper down the rabbit hole called love.

Never had Red ever allowed a crewmate to get so close before. Never had he not killed the unlucky person who decided to approach him. Blue was his first. Being an Impostor means putting aside personal feelings and committing to the cause and Red  _ had _ stuck to the rule for so long he couldn’t decipher genuine emotions from mimic ones meant to trick others. He bit his tongue in an attempt to hold back his irritation as he let Blue pull him to Navigations. He was aware that he must make a choice soon. It would be a shame to end this... Relationship. This has been fun so far, after all. It would be a shame indeed, Red wanted to enjoy every second he spent with Blue, so he decided he would keep the human around until the very end. That includes protecting him from Green.  _ For now. _

“-Red! Red? Earth to Red?” When he came to, Blue was waving and snapping his fingers in front of him.

“What?” He almost growled at Blue. The emotions he had been experiencing was giving him a very hard time.

“I was saying! Do you really think an Impostor is on board?” Blue repeated his question, unbothered by Red’s annoyance. 

“Hmph, what else could it be? A freak accident?” Red gave up. He hissed, “As if someone could be cleaved in half from an  _ accident. _ Go ask Purple for details, I’m not the medical officer,  _ she is.” _

Blue seemed taken aback by Red’s outburst. He shrank a little into himself as he continued separating and connecting the wires, “I’m sorry! Just, I can’t believe there’d be something out there that’d want all of us dead!”

“They probably have a good reason,” Red refrained himself from lashing out again, this time speaking softer, “If they can infiltrate our ships and blend in as one of us, they could’ve attacked earth directly, but they didn’t. I think it says a lot about their intentions.”

“Still though, I don’t remember learning about any negotiations in MIRA. If it is as you say, wouldn’t it make sense if something went wrong during that and the Impostors are provoked?” Blue asked, honest curiosity showing.

“Why would a company hide things, I wonder?” Red asked in answer, “Well, this is beyond my knowledge. I don’t suggest you go digging around, you know what’ll happen.”

Blue sighed as he realized Red didn’t know either. His words made him think... Were Impostors inherently bad? Did MIRA really hide things from them? Red had no reason to lie, does he? Red had been kind to him despite his unwillingness at the beginning and he had been there for him since day one. Red always helped him with tasks and went around the ship with him, Blue refused to believe the possibility of Red being an Impostor. It just wasn’t possible. One side effect of thinking was not looking and the wire poked into his glove-

“Ouch!” Blue yelped and retracted his hand from the wire panel, hopping away and bumping into Red in the process.

Red caught him by the shoulder, “Careful. Nicked yourself?”

He nodded, embarrassed. Blue shakily raised his finger up for Red to see and Red stared at it for a whole minute. Just as he wanted to pull back and continue his work, Red grabbed his wrist and began pulling him towards Medbay. He stared at Red, surprised by his insistence.

“Come, let’s get it treated.” Red chuckled, “You look like you need a break anyway.”

...He needed a break too. He had a lot of emotions to sort out and he still couldn’t figure out whether he wanted Blue  _ alive _ or not. All he knew was that he was feeling a lot of things for Blue. Red sighed quietly as he walked into Medbay with Blue in tow. They passed by White and Yellow and Red caught the dirty look Yellow sent their way. He had to constantly remind himself that now is not the chance to kill, that Blue is pretty much right next to him, that there are people around and  _ do not act on emotions, he is better than that. _

Blue blushed from the touch- If memory serves, this should be the first time Red initiated contact. He walked behind Red, felt the heat seeping through the fabric separating them and meeting his wrist. “Red, you don’t have to-”

“Shut up, if I don’t want to then I won’t do this in the first place,” Red cut him off as he moved to gather some supplies from the shelves, “Sit down, and take off your glove.”

Obediently, Blue sat down, eyes trained on Red’s perfect figure. The lights blinked and Blue paid it no mind. Red knew better. His senses immediately went on overdrive as he calmly walked back over to Blue, gently examining the tiny wound. They were different. The ways the light faded in and out, it wasn’t a typical malfunction. It was a sabotage.

Of course, his observations never failed him before. As if on cue, the lights flickered off and the Medbay doors slammed shut.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol Red doesn't know how human emotions work  
> guess what happens in medbay next :D  
> I swear starting from the next chapter things will get more interesting!!! thanks for bearing with my fluff-ish first few chapters I hope you'll continue to support me I love you guys
> 
> chapter title is 'transition'- I meant for it to show the change in red's attitude and the overall tone of the story(?) 
> 
> With the direction I'm going I might have to make one series where the universes meet :3  
> This isn't proofread. I'm very excited... Have this. I'll edit tomorrow.


	4. Fostering Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is very confused. He thought he was only using Blue and keeping him around as alibi, but...  
> Until Red figures out what are those feelings that Blue make him feel, there's no way he's letting Green hurt Blue.

Blue froze, fear overtaking his entire being. He swore he heard a ‘clang’ from somewhere and he almost jumped from his spot and almost cried out for Red-

“Calm down!” Red hissed as he gently wrapped bandages around Blue’s finger, “Impostors can smell fear, and  _ stay put!” _

Shaking like a leaf, Blue gripped Red’s hand tightly. “I- I can’t help it! I’m scared... Red, I don’t want to die yet,” He whispered, voice shaky and tears gathering in the corner of his eyes, “And I don’t want you to die!”   
  


“Quiet.” Red shushed him by putting a finger to his helmet. 

As expected,  _ something _ moved under the vents and Red was so close to growling, but comforting Blue comes first. “You won’t die here.  _ I won’t let you die here.” _ He shifted until Blue was hidden behind him as he trained his eyes on the vent. 

Green lifted the vent cover and peeked. Red glared at them from his position and they visibly shrank into themselves. They snarled, “Why the hell are you with him?”

He knew it- They were all going to die there! Blue bit his lip in an attempt to stop himself from trembling. He was in a room with an Impostor. With Red, but also with an Impostor. In the dark and the doors closed. He whimpered quietly as he clung onto Red. The Impostor was saying something but he couldn’t tell what language it was. Probably not human, judging from the way the sounds seemed to come from their gut. He had so much he wanted to do before he died. Although he didn’t have much he could return to, he wanted to cherish the moments he got to spend with Red. Wanted to spend more time with Red, wanted to make the most of his time on the Skeld. 

Anticipating a response, Green had waited patiently. Red didn’t respond, however, he didn’t back down either. He simply continued glaring at the other Impostor with unyielding frost in his eyes. They stared at him for a moment, before meeting his eyes and cringed. He had wanted to tell Green that Blue will be  _ his _ prey- His kill. Off limits. Well, the situation didn’t allow Red to speak. The glare should’ve at least gotten the idea across.

Just as he thought Green would retreat back into the vents, they bristled, “Then what are you doing!? Kill him and get it over with! They have high expectations of us, we can’t afford to fail this mission! I want to see my family again, and you’re going to mess up at some point and we aren’t going home alive!”

Red could feel Blue’s clutch getting tighter. He had to get Green to leave without speaking, and  _ fast _ . His patience was thinning. At this rate, he would give up his identity and he hadn’t had enough fun with Blue yet, hadn’t come to terms with his feelings yet, hadn’t figured out where he wanted Blue yet. So he won’t let Green lay a hand on Blue for now.

In the end, he decided to cover Blue’s eyes with a hand as he unfurled his tentacles. Not that Blue could see in the dark, but it wouldn’t hurt to cover his eyes- or visor- too. The raw terror Blue felt was so strong he was pretty sure he tasted it in the air. He huffed, there is a more important issue at hand. Red snaked a tendril around Green’s neck, squeezing threateningly. He smiled menacingly, malice practically  _ dripping _ from his eyes as he stared them down, the vice grip on their neck tightening just a  _ little- _

Green raised their hands in surrender, “Geez, I get it! Just don’t forget to do your job, you know as well as I do that everyone on board has to die.” They huffed and finally retreated beneath the vents, the only thing preventing them from escaping being Red’s tentacle around his throat, “If you want to toy with him, I don’t mind doing all the work as long as you provide support. Ah, do you mind releasing me now?”

That went better than he expected. Red nodded, letting go of their neck as he retracted his tentacles. Green coughed and took a few breaths as they vanished into the ventilation system. “Just remember,  _ everyone _ has to die, and that includes your little plaything over there.”

Green shifted and slithered away, the vents slamming shut above them. Blue jumped at the sound of the vent closing and inched closer to Red, fear skyrocketing. Red didn’t remove his hand from Blue until he made sure the other Impostor had gotten away to another room. The lights blinked again and Red detached himself from Blue as the lights came back on one by one. 

Instinctively, Blue reached out and pulled Red back to where he was. He sniffed, “Thank goodness you’re alright... I thought we were dead meat! I heard the vents and the Impostor speak and I was so sure we were going to die...”

“I said  _ I won’t let you die _ here. Besides, with both of us being so close together, I doubt they’d dare make a move.” Red said, “You  _ did _ say you’re safe with me. I can’t disappoint you now, can I?”

“Red...” Blue cried, “Red, thank you... Truly, I don’t know what I’d do without you!”

“Probably get yourself killed early because you trust too easily.” Red sighed, “And you’re clingy. Impostors would use that to their advantage. I’m not saying it’s a bad thing, but keep it in check.”

He knew Red was nice! He knew picking Red as his partner was a wise decision! He grinned happily, pulling the other male into a hug, “But you aren’t an Impostor! Then, it’s alright if I cling to you?”

“Hmph, whatever.” Red was tired of trying to push Blue away and failing. ”With the way you react, I’ll end up protecting you instead of the other way around.”

“Well, yes, but no!” Blue whined, “It’s just- The lights were off! And the doors were shut and it didn’t help that I heard a vent and someone talking in something  _ definitely not human! _ That was very scary!”

“Never expected you to keep your word anyways. As far as you know, you can trust me.” Red leaned in as he chuckled, a very charming sound in Blue’s ears, “I’ll take you to see the happy ending that was never destined to be ours.”

Just as Blue was going to respond, an alarm blared across the ship-  _ ‘Emergency meeting, all personnel please report to the cafeteria’ _ . Red narrowed his eyes at that, was that a body? Or was it... He did sabotage something out of his annoyance and irritation, and he may or may not have hoped Green could snatch a kill... Well, they had to go anyway, might as well uphold his part of the deal. Use this chance to shake off suspicion and pass themselves off as crewmates.

“White... White is found dead in the reactor!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manipulative characters are hard to write......  
> Is red really only toying with blue? heheheheh im enjoying every second of writing this
> 
> I swear the next chapter is going to be longer. I gotta stop making stuff so short man but my chapter drafts are... not long. And I feel like I'd rush the story if I combine two chapters together hhhhhh 
> 
> jeez I gotta start doing the pasts of my og universe (I'll call them the zero parallel...maybe... I need to put more thought into it)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay listen- I lied about the last series ending. I realized I haven’t went deep into White and Brown’s past yet, and I actually have ideas about the MIRA conspiracy, if any of you are interested lol  
> I also have some art of my characters... Maybe I’ll clean them up a bit and show you guys :D
> 
> Anyways this is my first attempt at an actual chapter fic and I have no idea how to put cliffhangers if it’s not the nervous action part so... Take this?  
> Oh and the series name isn't finalized! It's more or less a placeholder until I can figure out what to name this universe-
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos <3


End file.
